Disney's Dreams On Parade: Moving On
Disney's Dreams On Parade: Moving On (previously known as Disney's Dreams on Parade) was a daytime parade from Tokyo Disneyland that ran from 2003 to 2008. Development Disney's Dreams on Parade As Disney's Dreams on Parade (Japanese: ディズニー・ドリームス・オン・パレード), this parade started in commemoration of the 20th anniversary of Tokyo Disneyland, "It started at the same time as Tokyo Disneyland 20th Anniversary and then continued with a good reputation after the end of the anniversary event. Disney's Dreams On Parade: Moving On On March 30, 2006, the parade was renamed from Disney's Dreams on Parade to Disney's Dreams on Parade: Moving On, and along with that came minor changes. The entire Dreams of Imagination unit was moved to the beginning, with the Mickey float now leading the parade. The Dream Begins unit was removed from the parade and all the units were renamed to follow on the themed lands at the park. This version also lacks the show stops the original version had. Parade Units with All Characters 'Original' The Dream Begins: * Title Float - Flora, Fauna, and Merryweather Dreams of the Good Old Days: * Daisy's Gazebo - Daisy Duck * Hot Air Balloons - Fifer, Fiddler, and Practical Pig and Big Bad Wolf, Mary Poppins and Bert Dreams of the Frontier Spirit: * Western Frontier - Chip and Dale, Clara Cluck, Horace Horsecollar, and Clarabelle Cow * Saloon - Woody and Jessie Dreams of Friendship: * Chantilly - Pluto, Br'er Rabbit, Br'er Bear, and Br'er Fox Dreams of Imagination: * Dumbo - Dumbo * Pinocchio - Pinocchio and Geppetto * Mickey's Shooting Star - Mickey Mouse * Alice in Wonderland - Alice and Mad Hatter * Peter Pan - Peter Pan and Wendy Dreams of Laughter: * Laugh Factory - Goofy, Sulley and Mike Dreams of Infinity: * Space Train - Buzz Lightyear Dreams of Paradise: * Rhythm of Paradise - Donald Duck * The Jungle Book - King Louie and Baloo Dreams of Happily Ever After: * Castle Garden - Snow White and Prince, Aurora and Phillip, Belle and Beast * Castle Balcony - Cinderella and Prince Charming, Minnie Mouse * NTT DoCoMo Sponsor Float 'Moving On' Opening: * Mickey's Shooting Star * Dumbo * Pinocchio * Alice in Wonderland * Peter Pan World Bazaar: * Daisy's Gazebo * Hot Air Balloons Westernland: * Western Frontier * Saloon Critter Country: * Chantilly Tomorrowland: * Buzz Lightyear Toontown: * Laugh Factory Adventureland: * Rhythm of Paradise * The Jungle Book Fantasyland: * Castle Garden * Castle Balcony * NTT DoCoMo Sponsor Float Accident On January 8, 2008, a portion of a parade float collapsed a steel pillar, estimated to weigh 300 kilograms, fell from the Tomorrowland unit not far from park visitors. No performers or visitors were injured in the collapse. The park canceled its parades for the first time in its history in order to complete safety checks. See also *Celebrate A Dream Come True Parade References fr:Disney's Dreams On Parade: Moving On Category:Extinct Attractions Category:Walt Disney Parks and Resorts parades Category:Tokyo Disneyland entertainment Category:Former Tokyo Disneyland attractions Category:Mickey Mouse Category:Dumbo Category:Pinocchio Category:Alice in Wonderland Category:Peter Pan Category:Silly Symphonies Category:Mary Poppins Category:Toy Story Category:Song of the South Category:Monsters, Inc. Category:Lilo & Stitch Category:The Jungle Book Category:Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs Category:Cinderella Category:Sleeping Beauty Category:Beauty and the Beast Category:Main Street, U.S.A. Category:Frontierland Category:Critter Country Category:Tomorrowland Category:Toontown Category:Adventureland Category:Fantasyland Category:Enchanted Tiki Room Category:Pocahontas Category:The Lion King Category:Pixar Parks and Attractions focusing on Donald Duck Category:Disney parks and attractions